dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice
Alice is the titular Kamen Rider Wonderland. General Information Motifs: * Alice in Wonderland * Victorian Era * Orchid Mantis History When Alice was born, she had a horrible mental condition that drove her to mild insanity. From this insanity, she accidentally created a parallel dimension called Wonderland. She often went there to play, making friends with all kinds of people. As she grew up, she slowly lost touch with her magical friends. But when the state of her mind and the world she created is endangered, a White Rabbit brings her back to Wonderland. Personality Forms Alice transforms into Kamen Rider Wonderland by inserting a Henshin Type Madness Card into the Wonderland Driver and pulling the two levers on the sides. To activate a Mad Strike finisher, Alice must insert a Finish Type Madness Card into the Wonderland Driver and pulling the two levers on the sides. Wonderland Form "Let's Get Mad! (standby music)" Wonderland Form is Wonderland's primary form, accessed by inserting the Ace Henshin Madness Card into the Wonderland Driver and pulling the two levers. 9-Mad Strike "Finish Card! Mad Mad Mad Mad Mad Mad Mad Mad, Mad Strike!" Alice bounces on the ground to launch herself into the air before delivering a Rider Kick covered in blue and red sparkles. Fury Form "Dive into the Heart of Madness! (standby music, followed by opening the mouth flaps) Fury!" Wonderland Fury is Wonderland's super form, accessed by inserting the Heart of Madness into the Wonderland Driver and opening the mouth flaps sideways. Doing this prior to inserting the Ace Henshin card allows her to skip straight to Fury form. In this form, Alice gains the power to sprout a pair of wings and take flight. Note that a single solid hit will temporarily disable this ability for a few minutes. 12-Mad Strike Alice performs her Rider Kick, except for repeatedly kicking her enemy at close range. Dementia Form Dementia Form is Wonderland's final form, accessed by inserting the Dementia Madness Card into the Wonderland Driver, with the Heart of Madness attached, and pulling down the two switches. This form requires Alice to give up her sanity, so using this form is very dangerous. 25-Mad Strike Alice runs at her foe and performs a Rider Kick with both feet forward. A trail of yellow Madness Card holograms follow behind her, similar to Kamen Rider Decade's Dimension Kick. If the enemy survives the initial hit, she performs a mid-air spin dash attack while covered in red energy. Equipment * Wonderland Driver: Transformation Device * Heart of Madness * Madness Cards (Support Robots) White Rabbit, Caterpillar Weapons * Waiver Blade: Primary Weapon * Jabberwocky Howitzer: Dementia's weapon Etymology * Her primary suit is based on the cliche Alice dress, with a little bit of a few playing card elements added. * Her Fury form is her regular suit but with more twisted details and red replacing some of her suits blue. * Dementia Form is inspired by a straight jacket. The henshin sequence actually has the straight jacket be put on her before she breaks free of it. Notes * This version of Alice is based on the Tim Burton movies and the videogame Alice: Madness Returns. * This is my first Kamen Rider series with a female protagonist. * Her color scheme through her three forms intentionally transition from blue to red. This is meant to symbolize her descent into madness and loss of innocence. Category:Heroines